Older
by Haruhi Smith
Summary: Heiwajima Shizuo was held back a grade because of his constant fights. Who would have thought that he would end up falling in love with his new teacher, Orihara-sensei...? And what secrets is the teacher hiding from the him? AU-ish, now rated M for some slightly explicit smut.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This will be my first Durarara! fanfiction, and I hope it does as well as I hope it does~ I got the idea for this randomly, and wrote this really short prologue to see if anyone would be interested. I think if it gets a fair amount of reviews, I'll probably continue it. Hope you like this story (so far)!**

**I don't own Durarara! If I did, Izaya-sama would be the main character .w.**

* * *

><p>A certain blonde stared at the paper in front of him as his jaws parted in disbelief. "What?" he snarled, throwing the paper on the ground and stoping on it. Looking around, he realized that there was nothing heavy to fling at the wall in front of him, so he sighed, picked the paper back up, and continued to walk into his apartment, making sure to lock the front door first. When he stalked into his kitchen, another person was there, sitting at the wooden dining table.<p>

"Welcome back, nii-san. Today was the last day of school wasn't it? Congratulations on completing another grade."

"Y-yo, Kasuka…and, um, about that…"

"What happened, nii-san? You look mad. What's that paper you're holding?"

"See for yourself, I'm going to my room."

Placing the white sheet of paper in front of his brother, Heiwajima Shizuo marched out of the kitchen and barged into his room, slamming the door behind him and throwing himself onto the bed. "Why is this happening…" he said into his pillow.

Meanwhile, Kasuka was still staring at the piece of paper he was holding, his face, as usual, showing no sign of emotion whatsoever.

_**Name: **__Heiwajima Shizuo_

_**Class:**__ 2-B_

_**Blood Type: **__O_

_**Height: **__185 cm_

_**Weight: **__70 kg_

_**NOTICE**_

_To the parent/legal guardian of Heiwajima Shizuo. Your son has participated in activies that has disrupted the school's tranquility, and in return, I, the principle of Raijin Academy, will have to keep him back a grade. He will be moved to a different class next year, as his teacher from this year was too scared to face him again. Heiwajima's new teacher will be Orihara-sensei, a very capable and experienced teacher. I am sorry for the inconvenience._

"Orihara-sensei…" Kasuka muttered softly. "Who is that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Review if you like it, and want it to continue! XD<strong>


	2. The First Day

**Ah, I agree that the prologue was way too short. Regardless, I am going to continue this fanfiction because I think writing it will be rather enjoyable. The only problem I have now is about how long I should make it, and I'm terribly sorry for the long delay for this chapter, and if there are any mistakes. I'm going to try to get a beta reader :3**

**Lemme explain one thing first: The Japanese schools work in trimesters. The first trimester begins on April 1, in spring. Elementary schools have grades 1-6, and middle school and high school both have 3 grades each. They don't have 7****th****, 8****th****, 9****th****, 10****th****, 11****th**** or 12****th**** grade. If you're in your first year, you're called a first year, if you're a second year, you're called a second year, and so on.**

**Enjoy! I don't own Durarara!...**

* * *

><p>Winter had quickly passed, and spring had come without a warning. Even though the sun shone almost every day, the air was still chilly and crisp, and the flowers had yet to bloom. On this particular sunny yet cold day on the first day of April, Heiwajima Shizuo was about to begin his third year of high school. As a second year student.<p>

The blonde sighed loudly as he trudged towards his school, stopping in front of a convenience store to wait for his friend, Kishitani Shinra. Unfortunately, Shinra had been a rather bright student, and was moving onto his third year of high school with no setbacks. Shizuo watched as the brown-haired male rounded the corner, a biker with a yellow and blue helmet riding slowly beside him. That was the girl who lived at his house. Shinra considered her to be his girlfriend, but she stubbornly refused to acknowledge that fact.

"Bye, Celty," Shizuo heard his friend say as he neared the store, and the black rider tore off to who-knows-where. "Good morning, Shizuo-kun!"  
>Shizuo grunted back, and the two make their way towards Raijin Academy.<p>

oOo

Shizuo was glad when the opening ceremony finally ended, and he was able to 'hide' in the safety of his own classroom, away from the stares of his former classmates. But it wasn't as if his own classmates weren't curious about him. Even though the blonde had managed to escape the intense glances from the third years, all of the second years were gaping at him, some even going pale from being so close to the strongest student in the school. Luckily, by the time everyone had picked their seats for the trimester, the glances had stopped. Their teacher, Orihara-sensei, was a new teacher at the academy, and would arrive slightly later than the other teachers. As the students of class 2-B sat in their seats, some chattering away to their friends and others looking quietly down at their desks, Shizuo began to wonder about what his new teacher was going to be like. Would he be tall, towering above the whole class? Or would he be short, having to look upwards to see everyone's faces? What did the 'capable' Orihara-sensei look like? Was he actually a good teacher?

Shizuo's mind was still buzzing with questions, even when the teacher walked in through the sliding door, a black binder held on top of his shoulder, the binding nesting into the black shirt the man was wearing. The whole class quieted down as their teacher entered the room, except for a few girls musing about how hot he looked. Shizuo didn't look up until the man started talking, and when he did, he was startled. The teen had been expecting an old and subtle man, not a person who appared to be in his twenties, with a Cheshire grin plastered onto his face!

"Yo, nice to meet you all…eh… I'm your new teacher, Orihara Izaya, and you'll call me Orihara-sensei, of course… Any questions?"

A hand belonging to a rather pretty girl shot up from the back of the room. "Ano, if you don't mind me asking, Orihara-sensei, but how old are you?"

The man's grin never faltered, and he opened his mouth to speak. "Forever twenty-one."

Giving her teacher a strange look, the girl slowly nodded, and put her hand back down.

Izaya clapped, and the whole classes' heads turned back to look at him. "Now, let's begin the class introductions!"

oOo

The rest of homeroom went by quickly, followed by a long class of math. Shizuo growled throughout the whole period; he had learned this already! Just because he was held back because of his sudden outbursts (he refused to call them violent) didn't mean that he was an idiot. If you took away his brutal tendencies, he was actually quite the good student. So after yawning through an hour and half of arithmetic, he was finally free from the dull class. Rather than having to sit through another painfully long and boring class, Shizuo was now free to roam the hallways of the school, since it was break time already. But rather than wandering around, he decided to go pay a visit to Shinra and see how his friend was doing in his new class.

"Ah, Shizuo-kun!" The blonde teen wasn't surprised to see that the brown-haired teen had already left his classroom and was walking down the stairs to where his class was, waving when he saw Shizuo standing at the foot of the staircase. "How was class?"

"I didn't learn a damn thing!" the other replied, not bothering to take the irritation out of his voice. "What's the point of holding me back, anyways? It's not like being in the same grade two years in a row will help be to become a better person."

"You never know, Shizuo-kun! Maybe they did it for a reason… Is there anyone in your class that looks out of the norm?"

Shizuo shook his head.

"Then maybe it's your new teacher, Orihara-sensei! Perhaps the principle wanted to see if he could change you? That letter _did_ say that Orihara-sensei was very experienced, right?"

"How do you know what it said–" the blonde stopped talking when he realized that Shinra had been the first person he showed the letter to. "Experienced? Experienced my ass. He looks about the same age as us."

"Some people just look young, Shizuo-kun."

"Well, he did claim to be forever twenty-one, whatever that meant. Ah, whatever!" Shizuo sighed, doing a slight facepalm. "I don't care anymore. What sets me off the most is that I have to sit through every single class again, listening to the same crap as last year. I –"

Before Shizuo finished saying his sentence, the bell rang, signaling the start of the next class. Shinra quickly dashed halfway up the staircase and stopped to wave and say a few last words to his friends. "Bye, Shizuo-kun! I'll see you at lunch, then! Don't create too much trouble just yet. There's only two classes, I'm sure you'll be fine!" Waving one more time, the brunette turned and disappeared, leaving Shizuo to hurry back to his own classroom as well.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? This was kind of a chapter that just made the setting of the story clear and all. I might include some of the plot stuff in the next chapter, and I'll <strong>_**definitely**_** try my best to have it done by the end of next week, though I can't promise that.**

**Review are my fuel! Without them, I can't write! *hint hint***


	3. Orihara–sensei

**So I'm typing this chapter up now, frantically trying to think of what Shizu-chan should be like in this fic and when I will finish this chapter, and hoping that you guys won't get fed up with my slow writing. And let me say this now, I don't think I'll make Izaya-san exactly ten years older than Shizu-chan, because if they fell in love, that would be kind of weird. Shizu-chan is supposed starting his third year of high school, so I guess he's about seventeen years old? I'll make Izaya twenty-one just for the heck of it.**

**I don't own Durarara!**

* * *

><p>Shizuo was pissed off. And it wasn't because of his dull classes. It was because a certain raven-haired teacher wouldn't leave him alone. It seemed as though every time Izaya asked a question, the sensei would pick Shizuo to answer, regardless of whether or not he raised his hand. Having learnt all of the class material before, Shizuo would always answer correctly, but would also speak in a rebellious turn, muttering incoherent words as he sat down each time. There was one time when the blonde wanted to simply hurl his desk at the teacher, but he refrained himself the best he could, gripping the sides of the desk until the wood crumbled away in his hands. But the most annoying thing about Orihara-sensei had to be his nicknames. Most of the students didn't mind, but whenever the skinny teacher call out the name 'Shizu-chan', Shizuo's anger meter would go up another degree.<p>

"Ah, who knows the answer to this?" Orihara-sensei said, his trademark grin on his face as he pointed to a fill in the blank sentence in English that he had written on the board. Obviously, he picked the blonde. "Shizu-chan it is!"

That was the last straw. Unable to stand his teacher's antics, Shizuo leapt up from his desk, but surprisingly, merely left the room in a hurry, slamming the door hard behind him. The glass cracked, but stayed in the wooden pane. The whole class stared after the figure of Heiwajima Shizuo, who was tearing down the hall as if running from a murderer after his life.

oOo

Shinra was just standing up to answer a question his teacher had asked when Shizuo barged in through the door, grabbed his hand, and pulled him away, leaving all of his classmates speechless.

"Sh-Shizuo-kun?" Shinra asked as they tore off down the hallway and up the stairs to the roof. "What on earth are you doing?"

The blonde was panting hard when they reached the roof of the school, and answered in gasps. "Can't…stand…teach…er…"

The brunette almost facepalmed, but restrained himself and kept a straight face. "…you can't stand Orihara-sensei, therefore you dragged me out of class onto the school roof?"

Shizuo stood up straight and blinked, as if he had just realized what he had done. "I–"

Suddenly, the door leading to the school's roof opened, and the said teacher strolled out into the sunlight, shielding his eyes with one hand as he stared at the two students from a distance. "What are you doing, you two?"

"Don't you have a class to manage?" Shizuo growled, Shinra restraining him so he wouldn't go and beat the sensei to a pulp.

Sighing, the raven-haired man put his hand in his pockets and stalked forward, his crimson eyes never leaving the blonde's mocha orbs. "I asked them to do a little self study. Now can you tell me what you two are doing here, when you're both supposed to be in class?"

Shinra narrowed his eyes. He could sort of see what the principal meant when he had referred to Orihara-sensei as a 'very capable teacher'. Being able to leave their class just to check up on one student was something the teachers of Japan rarely did. Nudging Shizuo with his elbow, the brunette exclaimed. "I don't know what happened, sensei! I was in the class I'm supposed to be in right now, and Shizuo-kun suddenly came in and took me away!"

The teacher nodded slowly, and then looked at Shinra. "Go back to class," he said. "You're a third year in class B, right? I'll talk to your teacher later."

Shizuo stared at the back of the brunette as he left. Then he turned to face Orihara-sensei.

"Shizu-chan, what's wrong?"

The blonde clenched his fists in anger, not saying a word.

The teacher's gaze became serious. "Shizuo-kun," he said, dropping the nickname. "Tell me why you behaved like you did."

"…you piss me off." The words came out in a quiet growl.

"Oh? What was that?"

"**You piss me off**!" Shizuo almost screamed, stepping away from the teacher. "Stop calling on me in class! Stop calling me that stupid nickname! Stop being so damn annoying!"  
>The teacher sighed, looking at his student. "I'm trying to do this for your benefit, Shizuo-kun. I've been calling on you to see if you know everything; if we can convince the school that keeping you back a grade is pointless, then maybe we can get you to the grade you're supposed to be in. I can't guarantee you on the part about the nicknames, though. Nicknames are my specialty."<p>

Shizuo didn't know why, but he felt somewhat calm after talking to his teacher, even if he _was_ insanely pissed off. He lowered his head, quietly grumbling an apology, and started to walk back into the building. He could hear foot steps behind him, meaning that Orihara-sensei was coming down as well. The blonde hung his head in embarassment as he walked into the classroom and sat down. Most of the students ignored him and continued to study, but some looked up and met his menacing glare, immedieatly focusing on their work once again.

As Shizuo looked around the room, he realized that Orihara-sensei had not come with him into the classroom. A few seconds later, a voice sounded on the loudspeakers, broadcasting an announcement throughout the whole school: "Heiwajima Shizuo, please report to the principal's office immediately."

* * *

><p><strong>Dun dun dun. My apologies for a short chapter, but there isn't really anything good here, all of the good stuff will (hopefully) appear next time ;D Watch out for an ooc Izaya and stuff!<strong>

**Please review with your honest opinions, I really want to improve on this fanfic stuff~ And keep on the lookout for the next chapter; I'll see you next time!**


	4. Complications

**I **_**do**_** in fact realize that I am very slow with writing, and I'm ashamed. So I'm trying to free up my mornings now, in the hopes that I'll write better and faster. I'm also lucky that my internet stopped working a number of times, otherwise I wouldn't have written as quickly as I am right now.**

**I don't own Durarara!**

* * *

><p>By the time Shizo managed to drag himself down to the principle's office, ten minutes had passed. Sighing loudly, he slid open the door and was blasted by a mixture of blinding sunlight and air conditioning. The man inside looked up and nodded, signaling for him to enter the room. Stiffly, the student walked inside, stopping in front of the large mahogany desk.<p>

"Heiwajima Shizuo," the old principal began to say. "Do you know why I've called you down here?"

The blonde looked away, not wanting to meet his elder's gaze. "B-beats me."

"Heiwajima Shizuo-kun."

The way his name was said made Shizuo shiver. "I've kept you back a year not only for your own sake, but also for mine, and Orihara-sensei's. I'm not doing this to make you suffer. You have to atone for your behavior last year by showing us that you _can_ in fact go through a peaceful second year of high school, and by doing so, you will have earned my trust. Do you understand me?"

Shizuo nodded, but he wondered how his staying back a year would help his mental teacher.

"I guess you're wondering why your staying back a year would help Orihara-sensei."

_You took the words right out of my mouth,_ the blonde thought, sighing.

"Normally, I'd say something along the lines of 'that's for you to find out', but this time, I'll give you a hint. Even though Izaya–" Something about hearing the teacher's first name sent chills down his spine. "–claims to be forever twenty-one, he's actually not. He's eighteen, only a few months older than you. How did he become a teacher already? Izaya was a genius who graduated from this very school at the age of fifteen, and completed college with a teacher's degree in just a year. But he didn't do that all just for his own sake. Izaya wanted to leave his home. He has a dark past, you see, and his relationship with his family isn't the best, especially with his parents. I took care of him a lot while he went to school here."

Shizuo took a deep breath. Yes, knowing more about his 'trashy' teacher could be helpful in some way. But why did the principal tell him all that? Did the old man really think he'd care?

"You see, Heiwajima-kun, I want you to help Orihara-sensei. He might not seem like it at all, but he actually has lived a very sad life, and I'm afraid that he's been, erm, performing suicidal rituals from time to time. It would be a shame if someone like him were to leave the world, you know?"

"**Are you kidding me**?" Shizuo slammed his hands onto the desk, feeling the wood creak underneath his strength. "You want me to help him just because you don't want him to die? I'm not a counselor! You might find some good qualities in him, but I sure don't."

Not waiting for the old man to reply, Shizuo whirled around on his heel and stormed out of the office, not taking a second glance back. Even so, the blonde felt a pang of guilt. Though he had boldly stated that he did not care at all for the strange new teacher just moments ago, Shizuo was beginning to doubt if what he felt for Orihara Izaya was actually hate or not…

oOo

By the time Shizuo had finished with his 'business' in the principal's office, it was time for physical education, which was thankfully the last class of the day. The blonde raced to his classroom to grab his PE uniform and dashed to the locker room, hoping that he wouldn't be too late. Changing rapidly, the blonde spotted Orihara-sensei out of the corner of his eye. Strange. Yamamoto-sensei was the PE teacher, so why did a regular teacher have to be here? Deciding he didn't care, Shizuo blushed as he realized that Izaya was shirtless, exposing inches of perfectly white skin. Well, _hardly _perfect.

The back of the teacher was marred with what looked like scars from knife wounds and burns. The blonde could only guess that his chest was worse. As quickly as possible, Izaya slipped on a white t-shirt and looked around, the corners of his mouth lifting by a fraction of a centimeter when he saw that nobody had noticed him. Or so he thought. Shizuo had to fight his mind to stop thinking about that scarred area of skin, racing out onto the field so that he would be away from the teacher. Once he reached the rest of the class, Yamamoto-sensei began to talk.

"Students, I'm sure you're all aware of Orihara-sensei."

"Duh, he's our homeroom teacher," the boy next to Shizuo muttered.

A few girls squealed as they turned around and realized that the said teacher was walking towards the group, wearing the standard Raijin PE uniform.  
>"Orihara-sensei will be joining us in our physical education classes. Since he's still pretty young, the principal recommended that he attend this class to stay fit. But it's not like he's not," Yamamoto-sensei added, looking away from Izaya's slight glare, his eyes fixed on a spec of dirt floating in the air.<p>

Shizuo stole another glance at the new teacher, seeing how the shorts hung around his slim legs and waist. Wasn't Orihara-sensei a little too ski– Shaking his head, Shizuo expelled all his thoughts about the teacher from his mind and looked back to Yamamoto-sensei, who was explaining the directions for their first activity, a short game of tag to warm them up.

"I'm sure you're all clear about the rules of tag. But since you may need to refresh your minds, I'll have two people demonstrate."

The PE teacher's eyes scanned the crowd of students. "How about…Heiwajima and Orihara-sensei?"

* * *

><p><strong>They're going to play tag with each other~! The only real PE-ish activity I could think of was tag, so I just used it .w." And since I'm a sadist, I'm tossing in some Izaya torture~ Yup, I just gave away most of the story. (Not really)<strong>

**Before I go off to bed, let me just a couple questions: Lemon or no lemon (for later on)? And should I change the title to just 'Older', since Izaya-san is hardly older than Shizu-chan~?**


	5. Family

**Domo~ Here's the next chapter. –w–I hope you guys are enjoying this fic as much as I am~ Oh, and by the way, honorifics are those suffixes that the Japanese use, like –kun, –chan and –san.**

**I don't own Durarara!. Duh.**

* * *

><p>Orihara-sensei and Shizuo walked forward slowly, so slow that Yamamoto-sensei had to blow his whistle several times in order to get them to speed up. "Good," the PE teacher said once the two other males had reached his side. "Now, I just want you to chase each other for a couple minutes so that the class can get a good look at the boundaries and rules of this game. It's just simple tag; I doubt you two would have trouble demonstrating. The boundaries are the white lines around the field. Orihara-sensei, you run, and Heiwajima will be 'it'. Understand?"<p>

"Catch me if you can, Shizu-chan!"

Almost halfway through Yamamoto-sensei's instructions, the blonde had decided to take off after his new teacher. Both of them were running as fast as they could, Izaya dodging the various objects that were thrown at him.

_Geez, how does Shizu-chan manage to find all of these soccer balls?_

"Stay still, damn flea!" Shizuo hollered, trying to catch up to the lithe ravenette.

Just then, Yamamoto-sensei blew his whistle one more time, beckoning the two boys to rejoin the class once more. "Good, you two," he said, noticing that neither of the two were panting hardly. "Now, let's have a class game now. Matsumoto, Sekiguchi, you two are it! Good luck to all!" The shrill sound of the whistle sliced through the air once more.

And that was the first 'game' Heiwajima Shizuo played with Orihara Izaya.

oOo

PE quickly ended, and the girls were still squealing over Orihara-sensei. Luckily, there weren't many fujoshi in the class, so the teacher didn't have to suffer the whisperings of what good a couple he and Shizuo made. While they were changing back into their uniforms, the blonde searched for his teacher again, wanting to take another look at the scars decorating his back. However, the raven-haired man had already changed and left the locker room.

Since school was over, Shizuo left the school from the PE room, having brought his bag with him. Walking out of the gate, he quickly spotted Orihara-sensei walking in the same direction as him, about 6 meters ahead. For a while, the blonde wondered if the teacher lived in the same direction as his brother's junior high, but decided that he didn't care. He didn't question the Orihara-sensei until they had both reached the school, stopping in front of its entrance.

"What are you doing here, flea?"

The dark-haired man turned around almost immediately. "Ah, I get a pet name too~? How nice of you, Shizu-chan!"

The trademark Cheshire grin succeeded in riling up the blonde. "Shut up! What the hell are you doing here, anyways? Are you stalking me?"

"How can I answer your question if I'm supposed to shut up? I guess you're so dim-witted that you didn't even think that far. And how can I be stalking you? You're the one who was walking behind me; maybe _you're_ the stalker here~!" The teacher almost laughed, if he hadn't spotted two girls slowly walking towards him. His composure immediately changed, and Shizuo watched as he ran a finger through his dark hair, kneeling down and offering out a hand to the two girls.

"How was your day, my ladies?" Izaya reached out to take the two girls' school bags, which they had thrust at him with little care.

Shizuo stood quietly on the side, completely baffled by the scene in front of him. He didn't even notice when his brother, Kasuka, walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "…nii-san?"

The blonde quickly snapped back to his senses. "Oh, hi, Kasuka," he said, still a little dazed. Just before the two started to head home, Shizuo turned around and pointed at the three dark-haired people in the distance. "Kasuka, do you know who those two girls are?"

"Ah, Orihara-san and Orihara-san? They're a few grades below me, so I don't know them that well… Though they're pretty notorious twins in the school. One of them is a martial arts pro. Why?"

"I-I'm not a pedophile, if that's what you're thinking," Shizuo awkwardly looked away, though he doubted his brother would have such thoughts about him.

"Don't worry, nii-san. I'm completely aware of the fact that you are attracted to people more or less your age. Anyways, you're gay."

Take it to Kasuka to be so blunt about his sexual orientation. "Well, they're older brother's my teacher this year, so I was just a little curious…" _Damn, I don't even know if they're siblings! They treated that flea like he was their butler or something!_

The two brothers stayed quiet for the rest of the trip, except for Shizuo muttering occasional curses under his breath.

oOo

"Onii-trash! I want to eat ootoro! Take us to Russian Sushi!" Elsewhere, the Orihara siblings were having their usual small argument about dinner.

_Onii-trash? Someone needs to teach my dear sister that –trash isn't a honorific. Anyways, I have to get them home quick, or father will be mad again…_ "Mairu, I can't take you there on weekdays. How many times have I told you before? Father wants us to eat together, Monday through Friday."

"Onii-trash… Obedient…" Kururi spoke up.

"Of course I'm obedient, Kururi, I have to be," the twins' brother almost snapped.

"Uwaa! Onii-trash is acting mean! I'm going to tell daddy!"

Izaya sighed as the trio reached the door of their house, and took out his key to unlock the door, opening it for his younger sisters.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Mairu rushed into the building, Kururi just behind her. "Daddy, onii-trash talked in a mean tone to us today!"

The head of the Orihara house was sitting at the dining table, leisurely reading a newspaper. He quickly looked up as he saw his beloved daughters. "Kururi! Is Mairu telling the truth?"

"Yes."

The man put down his paper, staring at his son (who looked almost exactly like him, except for the fact that Izaya was nearly as skinny as his sisters). "I'll deal with you later, scum," he said, picking the newspaper back up. "Prepare dinner first, I'm sure the girls are hungry."  
>Nodding obediently, the teenager hurried to cook up a meal for his family, making sure to leave out a slice of bread and some water for himself. Once he had set the table and placed the food on it, he took a portion on a silver tray upstairs, knocking on the third door to the left.<p>

"…mother?"

"Come in, Izaya."

"As you wish." Entering the room, Izaya placed the tray on his mother's nightstand, handing her a some pills and a glass of water once she had sat up in her bed.

"Izaya, you're fourteen seconds late today. Is there a reason why?"

"No, mother." The teen started to head back towards the door.

"Izaya, don't lie to me!" Izaya stumbled as a knife met his face, slashing across his left eye. Luckily, he had closed his eyes in time, and the knife merely grazed his eyelids.

"I'm not lying, mother."

The woman narrowed her dark eyes, her orbs filled with distrust. Nevertheless, she waved her hand, dismissing her son as she slipped her knife back into her sleeve, swallowing down the pills that were keeping her alive. "Leave, Izaya. You may come back to collect the dishes in the morning. I'll let your father deal with you."

Bowing slightly, Izaya left the room, closing the door behind him and clenching his fingers around his left eye, he fled down the stairs to the kitchen, the only place in the house where he felt safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Uwaaa Izaya's family is terrible ; w ; But that's because I made them terrible– (I totally went and changed the title and summary of this story just now, FYI~)<strong>

**Did you like it~?**


	6. Injury

**I feel so bad for Izaya-sama… But I do enjoy torturing him. /killed I've been drowning in finals, but I have the last exam tomorrow, and school is ending soon. (So hopefully more writing time) I wasn't able to upload documents for quite some time, so I had to delay this chapter even further D:**

**I don't own Durarara!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Izaya trudge out of his 'room' behind the kitchen to begin making breakfast for his family. A medical eye patch was fixed over his left eye from when his mother had dealt with him the night before. His right eyelid had only been grazed slightly, so there was no need for much medical attention. His torso was also covered in dark bruises, delivered by his father the previous night, which were visible under the flimsy white shirt he was wearing.<p>

_Luckily there's no P.E. today, or someone might notice_, the teacher thought to himself.

"Oy, Izaya!" His father's voice sounded from the room where the rest of the family except for his mother dined. "Are you done with breakfast or what?"

"I'll be serving it immediately, father," Izaya replied, quickly placing the four omelets he had cooked on white plates, putting on plate on the silver tray for his mother. He then put some ketchup on each of the omelets, and picked three of the dishes up to serve to his two sisters and father.

"Here is your breakfast," he said, placing plates in front of his family members at the table. "What would you like to drink?"

"Coffee," his father grumbled.

"Orange juice!" Mairu and Kururi sang.

Izaya, who had already predicted what the three wanted, went back to the kitchen to get the mug and two cups, setting them on the table. He then took the silver tray and marched up to his mother's room, waiting a few seconds before knocking.

"Mother, I have breakfast."

"Come in, Izaya."

The red-eyed teen entered the room and set the tray on his mother's nightstand. Like the night before, he gave her some pills. Before taking them, she reached out a pale hand to stroke her son's hair.

"Izaya, are you alright? What's with the eye patch? Are those bruises on your body?"

"I'm fine, mother, I just fell down the stairs yesterday."

"Oh, no! Do you need any medicine?"

"No, it's okay. You don't have to worry about me, mother."

"Well, if you say so…" Worry reflected in Orihara Kyouko's dark brown eyes as she finally took her medicine from her son's hand. The medicine didn't seem to help her bipolar disorder much, and Izaya didn't see any point in her taking it. Nevertheless, his family still paid for it and he still supplied his mother with the pills at breakfast and dinner.

"Well, I'll be leaving to school now, mother," Izaya said, backing up once he saw her taking the pills.

"Have a safe trip!" Kyouko's singsong voice rang out, her facial expression completely different from last night's angry mask.

oOo

Once Izaya had dropped off his sisters safely at their school, he began making his way to the school that he worked at. He wasn't surprised when he heard heavy foot stomps behind him, and he wasn't shocked when Heiwajima Shizuo picked up a street sign that was just behind him and threw it like a javelin at the raven-haired teen's head.

Izaya quickly dodged the sign, and it impaled harmlessly into the ground. "Good morning, Shizu-chan~" he said, not bothering to turn around.

"Don't call me that, you damn flea!"

_Ah, Shizu-chan has such cute anger management issues~_, the teacher thought. "Well, Shizu-chan, I don't have much time to talk now. I must get to school early, as you probably know. Or does your protozoan brain classify me as a student now? Surely you remember that I _teach_ you and have the power to report you to the principal any time?"

The blonde was about to growl out a retort, but Izaya broke out into a sprint, getting out of Shizuo's sight in no time. The student sighed as he continued on his way to school.

oOo

The talking of students sounded in the hallway as Shizuo made his way through, looking for Shinra. The two had agreed to meet in front of one of the bathrooms before school started. He stopped in front of the bathroom on the second floor, taking a quick drink from the water fountain next to it and wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his blazer.

"Yo, Shinra," the blonde said as he spotted his friend.

"Shizuo-kun! Good morning! You look…mad…"

"Damn right," Shizuo muttered darkly.

"Did something happen?"

"After I dropped Kasuka off at his school, I ran into the flea. He ran away, that coward."

"Flea?" Shinra gave his friend a confused look.

"Orihara-sensei," Shizuo replied. "Orihara-sensei is a teacher," Shinra said. "He _has_ to get to school earlier than the students…"

"Then why didn't get here earlier?"

"Didn't you text me yesterday saying that you saw him picking up his sisters at the nearby junior high school? He probably couldn't leave early because he had to take them there," the brunette reasoned.

Shizuo grumbled something unintelligently and looked up at the clock on the wall just as the bell rung.

"Gotta go!" Shinra exclaimed as he picked up his bag and started towards the stairs. "See on the roof at break!"

Shizuo sighed for the second time that day and trudged slowly towards his classroom and slid the door open, making his way towards his seat. He noted that Orihara-sensei had yet to arrive.

Once the blonde sat down, the door slid open and the homeroom teacher stepped into the room. High-pitched gasps could be heard from a majority of the females as their gaze fell onto the eye patch covering Izaya's left eye.

"Sensei, what happened?" several people asked at once.

The teacher absentmindedly waved his hand. "Nothing really, I fell down the stairs."

Some girls gave Izaya worried looks, but didn't press any further.

"Now, let me take attendance."

oOo

After homeroom, the Japanese history teacher came in to teach.

"Does anyone know the answer? Oi, Heiwajima!"

Shizuo stood up, sighing once more. "The time periods of modern Japan in order are the Meiji Period, the Taisho Period, the Showa Period and the Heisei Period, which is the period we are in today."

"Good. You may sit down."

Many of the students looked at their older classmate, impressed. Who would have thought that Heiwajima Shizuo, the second year who was held back, was actually smart?

Grumbling, the blonde sat down and proceeded to daydream for the rest of class, and for the class after it as well. When the bell finally rang, Shizuo dashed out of the classroom and up the stairs. Shinra was already on the roof, looking through a book on medicine. He looked up as Shizuo approached him. "Shizuo-kun! How was class?"

"Japanese history was boring. So was English."

"How about…homeroom?" Shinra hoped that his friend wouldn't start raging at the mention of Orihara-sensei's class.

"The flea had an eye patch on his face and everyone was worried. He took attendance and then left."

"An eye patch?" The brunette raised an eyebrow.

The blonde nodded, though he didn't care much about his teacher. "Said he fell down the stairs or something."

Shinra sighed. "That's the excuse everyone uses when they have injuries they don't want to explain. I think you should go ask Orihara-sensei what really happened."

"Why would I do that?" Shizuo growled.

"_Because_, Shizuo-kun, if you appeal to Orihara-sensei, you could get him to move you back up in the grade you're supposed to be in. I mean, you don't want to be stuck with a bunch of underclassmen for the rest of high school, do you?"

"…I'll think about it."

–Elsewhere–

A dark haired figure clutched the left side of his face, sliding down the bathroom wall. "Shit…"

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFHANGER. I just had to do that. So I'd want to write out the next chapter even more 8D I realize I've been a real slow writer. Since it's summer now, I'll probably write a lot faster. I practically wrote this out in a couple hours.<strong>

**Please review, it's the only way I can find out how to improve! See you (hopefully) soon~**


	7. Maybe It's Love

**I'm a terrible person, I'm a terrible person. *smacks self***

**I don't own Durarara!**

* * *

><p>Shinra stared down at his watch. "Ah, Shizuo-kun! Break's almost over; we should get heading to class soon."<p>

The blonde nodded. "I'll just stop by the bathroom real quick. You can go ahead to your class."

The two boys headed back into the school building and down the stairs, parting ways at the bottom of the staircase. "I'll see you later, Shizuo-kun!"

Shizuo gave his friend a half-hearted way and began to trudge in the direction of the bathroom, not wanting to rush. Walking inside, the teen's eyes widened when he saw his teacher, sitting against the bathroom wall, hand grasping his pale face.

"Orihara…sensei…?" Instinct took over Shizuo's body, and he stepped towards the sitting form, worry filling his eyes.

Izaya tried to back up, but apparently had forgotten about the wall behind him, his head hitting it with a dull _thud_. "Ah, Shizu-chan… How _nice_ to see you. Shouldn't you be in class now?"

Shizuo couldn't help but notice the slight waver in his teacher's voice. "Orihara-sensei, are you alright?"

And that's when the teacher began to laugh. His laugh rang throughout the whole bathroom, and Shizuo hoped with all his might that no one would come inside to see what was going on. The flea looked _insane_.

"Sen..sei?"

Though it took some effort, Izaya managed to stand, walking over a sink and turning a knob, scrubbing his bloody eyelid with the cold water. When he was done, he dried it with the bottom of his shirt. When the fabric was lifted up, Shizuo once again couldn't help staring at the transfiguring skin underneath it, that pale, almost translucent skin. As he had observed before PE, the skin was marred with scars that looked far from fading. However, there seemed to be an addition, a purple bruise seemed to cover Izaya's stomach–

"Hm? Shizu-chan?"

Immediately, the blonde's mocha eyes shot away from his teacher's skin, which was all-too-soon covered by his shirt once more.

"Admiring my sexy body, weren't you~?"

Shizuo's face turned at least a hundred shades of red in a mere second. "I-I was not!"

"Ah, you're stuttering _and_ blushing~ You can't deny it, Shizu-chan~ You've fallen for me!"

"As if! Shut up before I make you, flea!" _Is that really what I'm feeling? …love?_ The blonde's mind was reeling with thoughts.

"Ahahaha, what's with that face, Shizu-chan~? You look so confused!" The raven-haired male stood up from the sink, wiping his face once more, placing the medical eye patch back onto his eye. "Well, I have some paperwork to fill out in the teachers' office, so if you'll excuse me~"

Shizuo watched dumbly as his teacher skipped out of the bathroom and down the hall. "Damn…" The student grumbled as he exited as well. "I'm gonna be late for class…"

oOo

"Shizuo-kun! Over here!" Shinra called from the school's gate, waving overenthusiastically at his blonde friend.

"Yo, Shinra."

"So, how were afternoon classes? Were any of them Orihara-sensei's?"

"Nah, I had English and Home Ec.; the flea teaches math and supervises homeroom."

"I see…"

"Tch. I'm still mad about being late to my class after break."

"Oh, you did mention that at lunch! Why were you late? You never told me…"

"…don't feel like talking about it," the blonde grumbled.

Shinra nodded slowly. "Whatever," he said, used to his friend's unwillingness to talk. "Anyways, you don't have to pick Kasuka up today, right? I heard that the middle school got a half day today for some reason…"

"Yeah, Kasuka's probably home already."

"Do you want to come over? It's Friday, so I guess you could stay if you wanted to…"

"Nah, it's fine. Besides, don't you have some chick living with you?"

"You mean Celty? I'm sure she wouldn't mind an extra guest–"

"Shinra, I told you, it's fine. Do you want to hang out tomorrow, though?"

The brunet's downcast expression immediately changed. "Sure! Do you want to meet up at the owl statue at maybe…two o'clock?"

"Okay. Well, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye, Shizuo-kun!"

"Bye, Shinra."

The two exited the school grounds in opposite directions, Shinra adding a slight skip to his step as he headed towards the city. Shizuo took one last glance at his friend, snorting when he noticed that the brunet had started to skip.

oOo

One hour before two o'clock in the afternoon, Shizuo set off in the direction of the city of Ikebukuro. He and his family didn't actually live _inside_ the city. Rather, they lived in a house just on the outskirts of it. Passing the last house on the road, the blonde quickly turned his head to face the building when he thought he heard a scream from inside. A few moments later, the front door opened to reveal a tall, skinny man holding a limp body by the collar with his fist. Throwing the body onto the road in front of him, the man quickly turned around and strode back into the house, shutting the door behind him with a loud _bang_. Somehow, Shizuo wasn't too surprised when he looked at the body's face, identifying it as the one-and-only Orihara Izaya.

"Oy, Orihara-sensei." The blonde turned the body onto its back, shaking the small form's sholders.

Eyelids weakly opened, quickly widening in horror as Izaya realized who he was staring at. "Shizu-chan–" His voice was surprisingly weak and raspy, forcing him to break out in a fit of coughing.

"Orihara-sensei, are you okay?"

When he stopped coughing, the teacher began to laugh hoarsely. "Once again, you surprise me, Shizu-chan. I thought you hated me, but you've already looked at me with those pity-filled eyes twice in the course of two days."

"Shut up," the blonde growled back. "But seriously, are you okay? Who was that man just now? Was he your father? What happened?" He eyed the blood gushing out of the cut on Izaya's left eyelid.

"...Shizu-chan, you ask too many questions."

"I have a friend who's working to be a doctor, and I'm just about to go meet up with him. I could ask him to take a look at you…"

"…I hate to say this, Shizu-chan, but…" The raven-haired male closed his eyes and sighed heavily. "Could you do that for me?" _Maybe I should stay away from home for a while..._

Shizuo looked down at Izaya, holding back a blush when their eyes met. Quickly looking away, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Shinra's number.

"Ah, Shinra? I just ran into Orihara-sensei, and he needs medical attention. I know we're supposed to meet up, but could I just bring him to your place first? …sure. Yeah, see you in a bit."

Hanging up, the blonde looked back at his teacher. "Can you stand?"

With some effort, Izaya pushed himself onto his feet, and would have fallen over if it hadn't been for Shizuo, who caught him mid-fall. "Izaya–" The blonde stopped talking when he realized that Izaya had fainted.

Grumbling an incoherent sentence, the blonde lowered his teacher's body back to the ground, flipped it over, and stood up, carrying the skinny man bridal-style, beginning to walk in the direction of the city. "Sheesh…"

* * *

><p>…<strong>.so I disappear for about two months and bring you guys a shitty, short chapter. I really can't say anything, but I assure you, I'm already working on the next chapter, and might possibly have it up by the end of this week. School's started, but whatever.<strong>

***bows apologetically***

**~Haruhi Smith**


	8. Caught in the Act

***frantically grabs at my creativity, which is slowly floating away* **

**I don't own Durarara!**

* * *

><p>By the time Shizuo got to Shinra's apartment, he was blushing so furiously that he had to stand outside the door for a couple minutes before entering. With Izaya's body pressed up against his, how could he <em>not<em> blush? Once the blonde was sure that his face was back to its normal skin tone, he grabbed the doorknob and forcefully opened the door.

"Shizuo-kun! Ah…Izaya-sensei…" Shinra jumped out of the living room to greet his friend, face becoming serious when his eyes fell upon the injured teacher. "Follow me; we have to get him onto a medical table so I can assess his injuries."

Shizuo followed the brunet down a hallway, walking into a small room on the right. The student placed Izaya on the table.

"Ah, Shizuo-kun, you can go out to the living room and watch TV or something, this might take a while…where did Orihara-sensei get these injuries, anyways?"

"…beats me," Shizuo replied as he headed out the door. "Some man. Could've been his dad."

Giving the teacher a worried look, Shinra waved Shizuo away. "Okay, shoo, now! I have work to do!"

The door closed, leaving Shizuo to wander around Shinra's apartment.

oOo

"Mairu! Kururi! Come over here for a second!" Izaya resisted the urge to glare at his father while his sisters hurried over. The twelve year-old boy was shirtless hands were raised above his head, tied to a chair.

"What is it, father?" Mairu had a smile plastered on her face. The head of the Orihara family thought that his daughters were the most innocent and pure beings that ever existed, and he beamed at her. Izaya almost choked in disgust.

"I'm aware that you two have been learning your hiragana in school, right?"

"Yes…" Kurui answered, giving her father a small, rare smile.

"Okay, then show Papa what you've learned." Orihara Shirou's grin spread across his face as he handed each of his daughters a knife. "Iza-nii will be your paper, so you'd better thank him!"

"Thank you, Iza-nii!" The girls chorused, proceeding to carve out the curves and lines of the Japanese language onto their brother's chest.

"Iza-nii! Stop moving!" Mairu scolded her brother as she 'wrote'.

But Izaya couldn't reply, his brain too focused on the intense pain his sisters were giving him.

The teacher woke up with a start. He was in a small room on a white bed. It reminded him of a hospital room, but it seemed less…intimidating. Izaya had stayed in a hospital once when he was around four, when Mairu and Kururi had yet to exist. When his parents had actually cared about him. Blinking back bitter tears, Izaya perked up his ears to listen to a conversation he could barely make out beyond the door of the room.

"Shizuo-kun, I just put him into the patient's room. He'll probably wake up soon."

"…how is he?"

"He has some cuts, but none of them are that bad. He also has some bruised ribs, but they'll heal pretty quickly. The only injury I really focused on was the blow on the back of his head, it looked like he was hit with a blunt object."

"…oh."

"Ah, and he also had a lot of scars on his chest."

"…so?"

"They weren't normal scars."

"What do you mean?"

"It looked like someone used a knife and wrote hiragana onto him."

Shizuo was silent for a moment, but Shinra continued. "Shizuo-kun, I think Izaya-sensei's a victim of parental abuse."

Izaya stiffened when he heard Shinra's words. Footsteps sounded, and the raven-haired male lay back down onto his bed, shutting his eyes. Hinges creaked, and the door was swung open.

"Ah, I guess Orihara-sensei isn't awake yet…"

"Tch. I bet he's just pretending. Right, flea?"

"Bingo, Shizu-chan~ I'm surprised that your protozoan brain was able to figure that out~"

"What did you–"

"Ah, Shizuo-kun, calm down!" It took a few minutes for the brunet to calm his friend down. "Oh, er, how are you feeling, Orihara-sensei?"

"A lot better. Thanks for the service, Kishitani-kun~" the teacher replied, a smirk on his face.

"…did you hear our conversation just now?"

Izaya's face darkened for a split second, but a smirk came back onto his face before anyone could notice. "No. Was I supposed to?"

"Ah, no, I was just wondering how soundproof these walls are… Sometimes I get some rather… Strange patients, and I don't like them listening to my daily life or anything."

"…I see."

Izaya made an attempt to sit up, but Shinra quickly stopped him. "You shouldn't move yet, Orihara-sensei. You have some bruised ribs, and it'll be best for you if you don't move too much."

"…Izaya is fine."

"Huh?"

"You can just call me Izaya, Kishitani-kun."

"Oh… Ah, you can just call me Shinra, then, Izaya-kun."

"Alright. Shizu-chan, you sure a quiet, aren't you~?" A crimson gaze turned to look at the blonde, who was standing in the doorway.

"Shut up."

"Still as unfriendly as always, I see~"

"Erm, Ori–I mean, Izaya-kun…"

"What is it, Shinra?" The teacher turned back to the bespectacled male.

"Well, while I was treating your injuries, I saw some…strange scars on your chest. You also had a lot of other, um, marks. Are you…?" Shinra gulped. "Are you being abused at home?"

Izaya began to laugh a hollow and insane laugh, the sound filling the room. He was wincing in pain, arms clutched at his side, body heaving with laughter. "Ah, yes, because Kururi and Mairu are _so_ much better than their older brother. Izaya is nothing; he can't do anything! Why don't we torture him in every possible way? Ah, how fun! Now we have a new family activity!"

Shizuo was by the bedside as soon as the raven-haired male began to talk. His mocha-brown eyes were wide open. Shinra quickly slipped some gloves on and administered a drug into the IV drip. Izaya was soon back on the bed, eyes twitching, the rest of his body relaxed.

"I gave him a sedative," Shinra explained, taking his gloves off.

"What the hell was that?"

"Shizuo-kun, weren't you listening?"

"…I couldn't really make out what he was saying."

Shinra sighed. "Shizuo-kun, Izaya-kun's family thinks he's useless. I don't know who Kururi and Mairu are, but I'm guessing they're his siblings, and his parents favor them over him."

"And that's why they…beat him?"

"Precisely."

Shizuo snorted. "Flea's had a screwed up life, hasn't he…"

"Yeah…"

The phone rang outside, and Shinra dashed out of the room. "Hang on a moment, Shizuo-kun!"

Shizuo watched the brunet leave and looked down at his teacher. The blonde blushed furiously when he realized how cute Izaya's pale face looked. "What the hell…" Shizuo put his hands over his face, trying to calm down the red that was spreading over his cheeks. He peeked out when he heard a choked sound. Looking down, he saw that Izaya was crying. Tears were silently flowing down his cheeks. "Flea…" Shizuo muttered, watching his teacher cry in his sleep. Slowly, he bent down, arms gently caressing the body in front of him, pulling it into an awkward hug.

It was then that Shinra stepped back in the room. "Um…Shizuo-kun?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ohohoho~ I just had to do that to Shizu-chan XD The next chapter might take a while; since I'm moving next week <strong>

**Thanks for reading, and remember, I always love reading you guys' reviews~!**


	9. Realizations

**Hello again~!**

**I don't own Durarara!**

* * *

><p>"Shizuo…kun?" Shinra stared at his friend, mouth wide open.<p>

The blonde immediately leaped a meter away from the bed. "It's not what you think! Uh, the flea started crying in his sleep, so I thought he could use a hug!"

Shinra gave his friend a smile that sent a shiver down his spine. "Oh…really?"

"Really!"

"Hm…Shizuo-kun, perhaps you're more attached to Izaya-kun than you think."

A blush crept up Shizuo's face. "I…"

"What?"

"Never mind." Shizuo turned away, shielding his face from his friend's view.

Shinra grinned. "Ah, Shizuo-kun's first love has appeared~! Although, student-teacher relationships are forbidden…"

"Shiiinraaaaa…" the blonde voiced in a deep growl.

His friend seemed unfazed. "Ah, maybe the school will make an exception for you, Shizuo-kun! I guess the teachers will never be able to drag you away from your beloved–mphmhph!"

Shizuo sprang at Shinra, clamping a hand over the other's mouth. "Shinra. Shut. Up." When he took his hand away, the brunette was still grinning, but was silent.

"…I'm leaving now."

"But Shizuo-kun! Weren't we supposed to hang out today?"

"Forget that, I'm going home now."

"Shizuo-kun…"

The blonde stared at his friend's downcast face. "Sorry," he mumbled, turning to leave.

"Shizuo-kun! I'll call you when Izaya-kun wakes up again~!" Shinra called as Shizuo walked out the door of the apartment. A grin was back on the doctor's face, though he was still slightly disappointed inside.

oOo

On the way home, Shizuo ran into several gang members who foolishly tried to fight him. As he walked away from the pile of bodies that he had left beaten up, he sighed, looking up at the cloud-filled sky.

_I wonder what's wrong with Orihara-sensei…_

_Wait, no! Why do I care about that guy! I don't…right?_

Shizuo thought back to Shinra's words. "_Shizuo-kun, maybe you're more attached to Izaya-kun than you think."_

_Was Shinra right? Am I in love with Orihara-sensei? Maybe what I felt at first wasn't hate, but…love?_

Shizuo gripped his head with both of his hands, screaming in frustration. "Ahhhhh! Whatever!"

People on the sidewalk turned to stare at the blonde, but quickly scattered when they caught sight of his enraged face.

Shizuo punched a street sign, causing it to lean forward dangerously. "Damn feelings…"

It was then that the blonde's cellphone began to ring. He whipped it out of his pocket and pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"Shizuo-kun! Izaya-kun is awake!"

"…I didn't expect the flea to wake up so soon."

"Well, he did. Have you calmed down now? Do you want to come back over?"

"No."

"Ah, but I think he wants to see you–"

Shizuo hung up. "The flea wants to see me? What a joke. It's not like he has feelings like mine…"

The blonde turned around, and walked in the direction of his home.

oOo

"So Shizu-chan isn't coming?"

"I'm sorry, Izaya-kun. I think he's just going home."  
>"Ah, it's not your fault! It's Shizu-chan's fault for being so heartless~"<p>

"Izaya-kun?"

"Hm~?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it, Shinra?"

"Do you like Shizuo-kun?"

Izaya promptly choked on his saliva, coughing loudly and clutching at his bruises. Shinra patted his back until the coughing ceased. "I–I'm sorry, can you repeat that?"

"Izaya-kun, I think you heard me well enough."

"…"

"Please, Izaya-kun. I'm not sure if Shizuo-kun will be happy that I told you this, but…he likes you, Izaya-kun."

"Impossible."

"It's true."

"But Shizu-chan's always expressing hate towards me!"

"That's what you think, Izaya-kun. But Shizuo-kun's never experienced love before; I think this is his way of showing his love, because he doesn't quite know how to."

"Shinra…are you serious?"

"Of course."

Izaya sighed, burying his head in his hands. He didn't want Shinra to see his teary eyes. "You know…no one's ever loved me before…"

"…not even your…relatives?" the brunette chose his words carefully, hoping that the teacher wouldn't go crazy again.

The injured man laughed softly. "Especially them. When I was born, my parents were actually pretty decent. They fed me, they drove me to school, and they took me places on the weekends. But when my younger twin sisters, Mairu and Kururi were born, my parents...my parents began to neglect me. My mother began to develop a bipolar disease. One moment she would be hugging me lovingly, but five seconds later she could be choking me–or worse."

Shinra stayed silent as the teacher continued on.

"My father began to hate me, and together with my mentally unstable mother, he got my sisters to hate me, too. I don't think I can be counted as part of the family anymore. I'm more like a servant. I have to look after my mother, clean the house, make meals, and most of the time my father makes me pay the rent."

"Is that why you became a teacher?"

"Yes. I knew that most teachers don't earn much, but since I had good grades, I could become a good teacher with a high salary to support my 'family'…" Izaya fell silent, feeling as if he'd said too much.

Shinra, who was sitting on a chair next to the teacher's bed, placed a reassuring hand on the other's shoulder. "Don't worry, Izaya-kun! I'm going to help you from now on! And I'm sure Shizuo-kun will too! I bet he'll be able to knock some sense into those parents of yours–"

"It has nothing to do with you two," Izaya interrupted.

"That's not true! Shizuo-kun's your student, and to top it off, he likes you! And I sure want to be able to be called your friend from now on…"

Izaya stared at the student with widened, crimson eyes. "Really?"

"Yes! Izaya-kun, I really _do_ want to be your friend, and I want to see you and Shizuo-kun happy with each other. Is there something so bad about that?"

The ravenette went silent again, his emotions toying with his heart. And his tear ducts.

"Izaya…kun?" Shinra looked at the tears running down Izaya's face, patting his back to comfort him. "None of what I just said is untrue. Shizuo-kun cares for you, and so do I. Heck, I bet your whole class at school would care if they knew! You may not be able to trust your family at the moment, but you can still count on us, your friends."

"I'm sorry," Izaya said when he heard the exasperation in Shinra's voice. "It's just that…I haven't trusted anyone since my parents changed. I'm glad that I can trust you, though." Through his tears, the teacher managed to crack a smile.

"How about Shizuo-kun?"  
>"Shizu-chan…huh. If Shizu-chan wants me to trust or like him, then I'm going to wait until he tells me in person."<p>

"Ah…I see…"

"By the way…can I stay here for the night?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>…<strong>dialogue dialogue conversation dialogue dialogue. I just had to write <strong>_**one**_** chapter filled with conversations and whatnot. I promise, though, that there'll be more action in the next chapter. Oh, and I'm also working on a ShizuoxFem!Izaya oneshot~ I expect it to take a while to get finished, though.**

**See you next time~!**


	10. Rescue

**I've been working on my oneshot . So far I only have about one thousand words for it, and I just started writing some KuroBasu fic. Quick question to you guys out there, how long do you generally write a oneshot? ouo**

**I don't own Durarara!**

* * *

><p>After Shinra and Izaya's short conversation, the student-doctor left Izaya to rest in the room for a while. When he went back to see if the teacher wanted dinner, he was shocked at the scene that lay before his eyes. The sheets were tangled; there had clearly been some sort of struggle on the bed. And Izaya was gone.<p>

"Celty!" Shinra yelped when he heard the door to his apartment opening. The brunette rushed to meet his 'girlfriend'. "Celty, I need you to take me to meet Shizuo-kun; I'll call him now. One of my, er, patients disappeared and I'd like to have Shizuo-kun's help in finding him."

The silent rider waited patiently by the door as Shinra called his friend. Though she didn't know the details, this patient must be someone who meant something to Shinra. And Shizuo, for that matter.

"Ah, Shizuo-kun? Izaya's gone! I need you to help find him; it looks like he was kidnapped! ...no, you must help find him! I'll meet you outside of your house in a few minutes with Celty. I don't know who took Izaya, but I'm guessing it was his father. Just be there, okay?" The brunette sighed and pocketed his phone after a while. "Let's go, Celty."

Shinra was glad to see Shizuo standing at his front door. Though the teen had an irritated look on his face, he was there, ready to begin the search for Izaya. Shinra had told Celty about the details on the way, so she was informed about the situation. Shinra walked up to his friend.

"Okay, Shizuo-kun. Where did you find Izaya-kun yesterday? Assuming that where you saw him was his him, and that his father was the one who took him, I'd say he'd be there."

"...follow me," Shizuo said as he stared walking to his left. Though the blonde may have not noticed, he was walking rather quickly, and Shinra was back on the motorcycle with Celty, the two driving slowly next to Shizuo. After a while of walking, Shizuo stopped. "This is the place."

The three stared at the house in front of them. It seemed normal enough, but of course, looks could be deceiving.

"It doesn't look like anything's happe-" Shinra started, but was cut off when he heard a series of bangs and crashes coming from inside the house.

Before Shinra could say anything else, Shizuo rushed up to the front door of the house, raising a fist and ramming the door down in one swift motion.

"Shi-Shizuo-kun! You can't break down peoples' doors like that! Well-"

The me was cut off when Celty shoved her cellphone in his face. [You'll have time to lecture Shizuo later. Just focus in rescuing Orihara-sensi now.]

Shizuo and Celty walked into the house, Shinra just behind them. They listened for more sounds, and were rewarded with a few thumps coming from upstairs, followed by a high-pitched shriek. "Stop! Don't do this!"

"...that wasn't the flea, was it?" Shizuo grunted.

"No, I'm pretty sure it isn't," Shinra replied. "Most likely his mother. Quick, let's get upstairs."

The three made their way to the second floor, quickly pinpointing the noise to a room upstairs.

Shizuo grew more and more tense as the sounds continued. Now that he was closer to the source of the noise, he could clearly hear the sound of flesh on flesh. Finally, unable to take it anymore, the blonde barged into the room, flinging the door aside and shoving away Celty, who had been trying to calm him down.  
>The scene in front of his eyes was worse than he thought. A dark-haired woman was sitting in a bed, wailing and crying out incoherent words. At the foot of the bed, a man stood, Izaya's thin form at his feet. The teacher was worse than he'd been before, with several more visible wounds all along his body. His clothes were torn, and small pools of blood were forming on the floor.<p>

"Huh? Who're you?" the man demanded, his dark auburn haze glancing up at Shizuo.

Shizuo guesses that the man was Izaya's father. "None of your business," he growled, slowly making his way towards the other male. "Let the flea go."

The man laughed a harsh laugh, making a sound like ripping metal. "Flea? You mean this trash?" A hand gripped Izaya's dark locks of hair, lifting him.

"The flea isn't trash! He's just... A pest..."

The disturbing laugh came again. "Tell me, boy. If you think this son of mine is a pest, why are you trying to stop me? I've tortured him in ways you probably can't imagine, and I can do it some more!"

"Stop! Stop" the woman on the bed screamed.

Shizuo clenched his fists. Everything about the scene in front of him was making him mad. "Shut up!" he barked, not exactly knowing who he was talking to. "The flea may be annoying some times, but he's a great teacher! He might have some issues with his personality, but I bet that's because of his sadist of a father! He never fails to make me mad but I-I-"

Shizuo was cut off by a piercing, high-pitched laugh coming from the woman on the bed. "You mean to say you love him, don't you? You faggot! You're almost as worse as my useless son!"

The blonde heard Shinra mutter something about bipolar disorder. Celty's body language showed that she was uncomfortable; Shinra had that look he got in his eyes when he wanted to dissect something, a trait he, unfortunately, inherited from his father.

Shizuo was angry beyond belief. He wanted to get this over with. He didn't have time to waste. With a roar, he lunged at Izaya's father, fist out to punch the living daylights out of the man. Giving a grin, the older Orihara moved out of the way and threw his son's body in the way of Shizuo's punch. The already lifeless body slammed against the wall, dropping to the floor and looking more lifeless than ever.

Izaya's father smirked as he saw the horrified look on the blonde teen's face. His smirk, however, was soon wiped off his face as he was hit in the face with the door that had been standing in the doorframe of the bedroom just moments ago. He fell to the ground, unconscious.

Izaya's mother seemed to have fainted, most likely from the action she had witnessed.

Shizuo was frozen, but Shinra and Celty both rushed over to Izaya's crumpled form on the ground. After a quick assessment of the teacher's injuries, Shinra decided what to do. "Shizuo-kun, take Izaya-kun and go back to my place with Celty. We can't leave him like this. I'll stay here and call the cops to report Izaya's father and meet you at my apartment when this is all sorted out. Izaya will be fine if you get him there soon, and Celty can do some simple first-aid before I arrive."

Shizuo bent down to pick up Izaya, hoping he wouldn't disturb the raven-haired male's wounds in the process. As he exited the room with Izaya in his arms and Celty just behind him, he paused for a couple seconds. "Thanks, Shinra."

"No problem."

* * *

><p><strong>See? Shinra's a good friend~ I have no idea what should happen in the next chapter, though…<strong>** I'll probably end this fic in the next couple chapters, though. Thanks for reading~!**


	11. Safe

**Two reviews for the last chapter. *sulks in a corner* I'd like to thank kokochi and kokochi for those reviews, though~**

**I've been writing up a storm recently. I've already finished two chapters of my to-be-posted KuroBasu fic, though there's little progress with my upcoming DRRR! oneshot. **

**I don't own Durarara!**

* * *

><p>"Orihara Shirou, I'm putting you under arrest for severe child abuse. Your wife will be sent to a treatment center for her mental disorder; it'll help a lots more than the useless pills you've been giving her."<p>

The head of the Orihara family was sitting on a chair in the police station, handcuffs on his wrists and his head bowed. Though he had bruises all over his face, he was awake and about to go into hysterics. "N-no! What'll happen to my daughters?! My angels! All alone in the world-"

"Relax, Orihara-san," the police officer said. "Your son is eighteen years old; perfectly capable of taking care of them. He's already treated by his friend, who's studying to be a doctor."

"What? No! I won't let that trash go near my precious daughters! I-"

The man was cut off when the door to the room they were in was opened, and another police officer appeared. "Okay, we're ready for you, Orihara-san. Come with me."

"...where are you taking me?"

"Jail, of course."

* * *

><p>[How is he?] Words appeared on the screen of the Headless Rider's cellphone as she typed.<p>

Shinra wiped the sweat off his brow after he took his surgical gloves off. "His condition is stable, for now. Good job, Celty~ Your emergency first aid really helped him!"

If the duallahan had a head, she would have been blushing. [It was nothing! I just did what you've taught me all these years...]

Shinra grinned widely. "That's my Celty~!" he exclaimed, earning a jab on the stomach from Celty. The brunet's eyes turned to Shizuo, who was sitting on the couch.

"...how is he?" The blonde sounded a little less than energetic.

"Izaya-kun is just fine. Even though he looked like he was in a pretty bad state, he's tough. I'm sure he's been through worse; he'll probably be up and about in a week."

"That's good..."

[Shizuo, you shouldn't look like that. Izaya will be fine.]

"It's not that..." Shizuo said. "He'd probably be better if I hadn't punched him, right?"

"I can't deny the fact that you were responsible for some of his injury," Shinra said slowly. "But the fact remains that Izaya-kun was in a bad condition to start with. Think of what could have happened if you hadn't agreed to help look for him. He could've ended up in a coma-or worse."

Shizuo smiled weakly at his friend's attempt to cheer him up. "I'm going to check on him," the teen said gruffly as he stood up, making his way over to Izaya's room.

The teacher was lying on the same bed. Despite it being almost midnight, Shizuo felt more awake than ever when he laid his eyes on the male he loved. This time, without hesitation, he blonde reached out a hand to stroke the perfect raven locks of hair.

"You've been through a lot, haven't you..." Shizuo muttered as he stared down at the pale face.

Izaya didn't answer, obviously, but Shizuo could somehow sense that the teacher was about to wake up. Izaya's breaths were getting more frequent, and every now and then one of his eyelids would twitch.

Shizuo didn't want to forcefully wake Izaya up, so he continued to watch Izaya in his sleep.

After a couple minutes, Shizuo turned, about to leave the room. He froze when he felt a weak grip on the back of his shirt. The student turned around slowly, his eyes locking onto Izaya's red orbs. "I...za...ya?"

The teacher smiled, even though he looked like he was in pain. "I'm not a flea anymore, Shizu-chan?" The male's voice was slightly raspy.

Shizuo blushed. "Shut up..." he muttered, covering his face with his hand. Sure, he had wanted Izaya to wake up, but he never though of to say if the teacher did regain consciousness.

"Shizu-chan, it's not good to tell people to shut up..." Izaya's voice trailed off.

"Don't talk," Shizuo suggested. "Just rest for now... I'll do the talking."

Izaya was stunned. He lay there on his bed for a while, then finally nodded his head in agreement.

"I have to admit, when I first say you, all I could feel was rage and hate towards you. I guess I kind of blamed my being held back on you or something. I don't know. What I do know is that my brain just told me to dislike you, so I did. I kept on hating you and hating you, and I was sort of blinded by the hate. If not for the hate, I would have realized sooner that I-that I liked you..." Shizuo voice trailed off and he turned a bright red, as if only just realizing what words had come out of his mouth.

Izaya's eyes were wide open. Sure, he had been told that Shizuo liked him, but hearing it right from the blonde's mouth was a different story. A silence hung in the air, but it was quickly interrupted by a slow clapping sound coming from the doorway.

"Shizuo-kun~! What a great speech! If only my dear Celty would say something like that to me-" Shinra's voice was cut off, and Shizuo turned around to see Celty jabbing his friend in the stomach. "Shinra..." he growled, trying to calm himself down in his head. Getting angry would be pointless; Shinra already knew of Shizuo's crush.

"See, Izaya-kun?" Shinra started once he could talk. "What did I tell you?"

The teacher put on a pouting face, making Shizuo's blush deepen. "Fine, you were right," he said, voice clearer than before. "Now get out of here with 'your' Celty~! I'd like some privacy with Shizu-chan here..."

Shinra grinned. "Alright, then. Let's go, Celty!" The doctor and the duallahan exited the room, leaving Izaya and Shizuo alone once more.

As soon as the two were out of sight and Shizuo had closed the door, Izaya immediately spoke up without any hesitation whatsoever. "I like you too, Shizu-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Confessions everywhere . <strong>

**Anyways, I hoped you liked this chapter~! The next chapter will be the last chapter, and then I'll be focusing on my oneshot and KuroBasu fic. However, you can always request fanfics from me, though I may write slowly~ **

**See you next time!**


	12. Finale

**I am now changing the rating of this fiction to M, because even though I didn't write a lemon, there's quite a bit of smut in here. *wink wink* I did my best.**

**I don't own Durarara!**

* * *

><p><em>Three years later<em>

"I'm home." A voice sounded from the doorway of the large apartment.

A ravenette head poked out from the kitchen. "Welcome home, Shizu-chan~"

Shizuo walked up to his lover, giving him a quick kiss, ruffling Izaya's dark hair. "Three years since we've met and you still use that nickname, huh?"

"Well, you still call me 'flea', don't you, Shizu-chan?"

"...can't deny that," Shizuo mumbled back. He walked into the kitchen behind Izaya, arms wrapped protectively around the other male's slim waist. "What's for dinner? You're sure cooking up a storm."

Izaya flicked Shizuo's head playfully, though Shizuo barely felt it. "It's our anniversary, Shizu-chan. Don't tell me you forgot?"

"No, I didn't, but... I wasn't really expecting all this, you know?"

Izaya nodded slowly. He could see where his boyfriend was coming from. For the past few years, something had always come up on their anniversary day, making them unable to celebrate the occasion together. "We're finally together now, though," the shorter male said, turning around and snaking his arms around Shizuo's neck.

"Yeah," the blonde replied, leaning down for a kiss.

They stayed in that position for a few seconds, until Izaya began to squirm in his grasp. "Shizu-chan; let go! You don't want our meal to be ruined, do you?"

Chuckling, Shizuo released the raven-haired male. "Alright, alright. I'm going to go take a quick shower now, anyways. You can finish up your cooking while I do that, okay?"

"...fine," Izaya pouted, slightly disappointed that the kiss hadn't led to an intense make-out session. 'Oh well,' he thought as he watched Shizuo's retreating figure. 'We can always do it after dinner...'

Shizuo put down his chopsticks, sighing in satisfaction. "Wow, I'm pretty full," he said, leaning back in his chair.

Seeing that Shizuo was done, Izaya stood up, reaching out a hand to pick up his boyfriend's plate.

Shizuo stopped the hand. "You cooked, I'll clean, okay?"

Izaya grinned. "Okay then, Shizu-chan. I'm going to take a shower, too...meet you on the couch once you're done?"

"Sounds good to me," Shizuo replied, managing to pick up every single dish that lay on the table, bringing them to the kitchen sink to wash.

Izaya skipped off, dashing into the room that he and Shizuo shared. "Hm...what should I wear for Shizu-chan..." the male muttered as he look through the closet. He had different clothes for all sorts of fetishes that his boyfriend might develop. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Izaya knew that he would always be an 'uke' with Shizuo. "I'll wear this,"he finally said, taking out some clothes and heading to the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Shizuo was elbow-deep in soapy water, lightly scrubbing the dishes. Of course, 'lightly' for him was probably a little too rough on the eating utensils, but he still managed to get them clean without too many broken objects. Once all of the dishes were covered in soap bubbles, the blonde ran them all under the faucet to rinse them off, placing them on a drying rack next to the sink. Wiping his hands with a towel, he sighed as he got the job done and then walked into the living room. A blush crept up his face as he gazed at the scene in front of him.

Izaya had fallen asleep on the couch, and his dark hair was still wet, making it shinier than ever. He was wearing a long black sweater that went to his mid-thighs, and his slim legs were covered in smooth, dark stockings.

"Oy...wake up..." Shizuo said fondly as he kneeled next to the couch, stroking Izaya's head.

Izaya made a groaning noise, and his eyes opened ever so slightly. "Ah, Shizu-chan... You're done?"

"You'd better believe it," the mentioned male replied. He sat down on the far end of the couch, pulling his boyfriend into his lap.

"Shizu-chan, do you have to get to work early tomorrow?" Izaya leaned backwards into Shizuo's strong body.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

The dark haired male blushed ever so slightly. "W-well, I was thinking..."

"Hm?" Shizuo pressed forward, closing the cap between his and Izaya's bodies.

"C-could we...do it?"

The blonde smiled, pressing his lips onto Izaya's neck. "Pervert," he said, lifting his arms and roaming his hands around the slim man's body.

Izaya let out a soft moan. "Shizu-chan," he cried, almost breathless. His ass was pressed up against Shizuo's groin, making the blonde let out a groan.

"Izaya..." More kisses were planted along the teacher's neck, and Shizuo removed the sweater Izaya was wearing with no hesitation. Pale, still slightly scarred skin was exposed, and the blonde greedily kissed and sucked at the beautiful surface.

Izaya bit back another moan when Shizuo sucked at a sensitive spot. Turning around in his boyfriend's lap, he kissed Shizuo full on the lips crying into the kiss as his chest and growing erection pressed against Shizuo.

Shizuo responded by moving us hips slightly, creating a small friction between the two bodies. Dammit, Izaya's stockings sure were turning him on. Growling in frustrating, Shizuo tore his shirt off, and wanted to tear off his pants and boxers in the same way, but was stopped by a pair of hands.

"Allow me," Izaya said, slowly pulling down Shizuo's pants, letting them pool around his ankles. Izaya placed himself back onto Shizuo's lap and pressed his exposed cock to Shizuo's boxers, stiffling yet another moan. Shizuo used a hand to stroke Izaya's length, and the other male's back arched, making their groins to rub against each other once more.

Eyeing the windows in the living room warily, Shizuo suddenly stood up with Izaya in his arms, though his knees were slightly weak. "...why don't we continue this in the bedroom?"

* * *

><p><strong>I can't smut.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this fic, and I'll see you when I publish my ShizuoxFem!Izaya oneshot or my KuroBasu fic~ C:**


End file.
